Mi embarazo, mi marido y yo
by tamipanxi
Summary: Que sucede cuando ya no eres solo tu marido y tu y comienzas a ser tu marido, tu hijo y tu... historia a cerca de como Bella y Edward viven la mejor experiencia de todas... convertirse en padres...
1. prefacio

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo use mi imaginación y divagué un poco en lo que me gustaría que me pasara durante un embarazo. Espero que les guste! =)_**  
**_

_**Mi embarazo, mi marido y yo **_

**Prefacio**

Quizás el momento más feliz de mi vida fue cuando me dijeron que estaba embarazada de cinco semanas de mi primer hijo. Mi marido y yo lo esperábamos desde nuestro primer aniversario.

Por cierto, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, bueno mejor dicho Isabella Cullen. Bella como suele llamarme mi familia y amigos. Mi marido Edward Cullen, era mi mejor amigo desde que estábamos en la secundaria y por eso cuando descubrimos que estábamos enamorados, no dudamos en comprometernos y casarnos al año siguiente. De eso ya han pasado tres años y han sido los mejores de mi vida. No digo que todo sea color de rosas, tenemos nuestras peleas y discusiones, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar con una buena conversación y un buen sexo de reconciliación. Es así como creo que concebimos a este pequeñín. Habíamos estado discutiendo por la cantidad excesiva de trabajo que estábamos teniendo y que apenas nos daba tiempo para estar juntos, pero las cuentas no se pagaban solas y teníamos planes para irnos de nuevo de luna de miel para celebrar nuestro cuarto aniversario en un maravilloso hotel en Cartagena de Indias.

Pero eso ha quedado en el olvido, al menos para mí, ya que aun no se lo he contado a Edward. He estado esperando el momento indicado desde hace cinco días y creo que ya debo decírselo, las nauseas y los nervios me están jugando malas pasadas por la mañana y creo que algo sospecha.


	2. capitulo 1: la noticia

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo use mi imaginación y divagué un poco en lo que me gustaría que me pasara durante un embarazo. Espero que les guste! =)

_**Capitulo 1: La noticia**_

Había pedido el día libre, para poder preparar la mejor forma de decirle la notica a Edward. Quería sorprenderlo. Le tuve que decir que tenía que acompañar a mi padre, Charlie, al médico ya que se encontraba con gripe. No me dijo nada, salvo darle saludos a mi padre y que se recupere.

Con la ayuda de mi mejor amiga y cuñada, Alice, preparamos todo. Era la única que sabía que estaba embarazada y lo descubrió solo con mirarme un día que nos encontramos a fuera de mi oficina en una famosa editorial en Seattle, donde soy jefa. No se lo pude ocultar, ella, Edward y mis padres eran los únicos que sabían cuando ocultaba un secreto o estaba mintiendo. Es un milagro que Edward no me haya descubierto aun y gracias a Dios que a mi madre no se le había ocurrido visitarme o si no a estas alturas, medio país se habría enterado y no habría podido sorprender a Edward como es debido.

A Alice se le ocurrió la brillante idea de enmarcar la foto de la ecografía del pequeñín y luego envolverla en papel de regalo. Se lo daría diciendo que se lo han enviado del hospital como reconocimiento de su reciente asenso. Ahora era el cirujano jefe del área de cardiología. Todo un logro para alguien de tan solo veintiséis años.

Le preparé una deliciosa cena y a eso de las seis me fui a cambiar con un lindo vestido negro de tirantes que había comprado en mi última ida al centro comercial de Seattle. Edward no debería tardar más de media hora en llegar.

Aun no se notaba mi pancita, pero yo sabia que mi bebé estaba ahí. Sobre todo, por las mañanas cuando corría con desesperación al baño con la brillante escusa, nótese el sarcasmo, de que no había hecho pis la noche anterior. Pero yo sé que Edward no es tonto y no nació ayer, eso lo tengo más que claro, y claro que se dio cuenta, pero no ha dicho nada por que no quiere pensar que estoy embarazada y que luego le diga que solo es un malestar estomacal. Créanme ya nos ha pasado.

Estaba pegando la última cinta adhesiva al papel de regalo, pensando cuando recibí la hermosa noticia de que estaba embarazada.

_Flashback_

_Estaba en el ginecólogo por que mi periodo no había llegado y tenia dos semanas de atraso. Debería haber venido antes, pero mi periodo nunca fue muy regular que digamos y de no haber sido por los malestares que estaba teniendo por las mañanas y mis alterados cambios de humor, habría seguido esperando. Pero algo me dice que esto es lo que creo que es y por lo mismo solo vengo a confirmar y buscar una prueba tangible de que estoy en lo correcto. Y esto me tiene los pelos de punta._

_La secretaria del doctor Bennet, me mira cada cierto tiempo, con recelo, creo que piensa que estoy loca y el ruido que hace mi pie la tiene con los nervios colapsados y lo único que quiere es que me vaya. Pero he venido para saber lo que me pasa y no me iré sin saberlo. _

"_Señora Cullen, pase por favor a la oficina del doctor Bennet" me dice la secretaria con una mirada de alivio. _

"_Créame yo también estoy aliviada de poder entrar. Los nervios me tienen horrible". Pienso y le dirijo una sonrisa de disculpa. Ella solo me mira y sigue en su interesante tarea de leer una revista de cotilleo. Entró a la oficina de mi ginecólogo._

"_Bella, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" me dice el doctor tendiéndome una mano y ofreciéndome un asiento al lado de su escritorio._

"_Doctor. Hola. Estoy bien. Ansiosa más bien. Creo que estoy embarazada." Le solté de sopetón y el doctor solo se limitó a sonreírme. Creo que ya está acostumbrado a que sus pacientes se presenten en su consulta y le digan de la nada y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, que están embarazadas. Me senté en la silla que me ofreció y él hizo lo mismo. _

"_Muy bien Bella. Eso seria una estupenda noticia para ti y Edward. Primero haremos las pruebas pertinentes antes de confirmarlo. Te hare unas preguntas y luego haremos una ecografía para saber si esta el pequeñín o no." Me sonríe el doctor._

"_Está bien." Le digo. Él me sonríe y procede a buscar en su escritorio mi ficha médica._

"_Bella ¿Cuándo fue la fecha de tu ultimo periodo?" me preguntó él._

"_Fue el lunes de hace 5 semanas"_

"_¿Has sentido algún malestar; nauseas, vómitos, dolor abdominal, cambios de humor?"_

"_Si. He estado corriendo al baño por las mañanas al menos desde hace unos tres días. Las nauseas son insoportables, todo los olores me las causan, ya no puedo estar cerca de la leche. Edward me dice que estoy muy deprimida últimamente, por que veo un perro en la calle y me dan ganas de llorar y me enojo con él porque no me entiende." Y ahí estaba yo. Llorando frente al doctor Bennet, porque mi muy amado marido no me entiende._

"_Ya, ya, Bella. No llores." Me tiende una caja con pañuelos. Saco uno y me sueno con una forma no muy apropiada para una dama, pero en fin. "Parece que este pequeñín está causando estragos en su madre" me sonríe cálidamente el doctor. "Por lo visto y por lo que me has contado tienes exactamente cinco semanas de embarazo. Pero para asegurarnos haremos una ecografía, no se verá muy bien pero podremos ver el saco embrionario y quizás podremos ver el embrión. Ahora llamaré a una enfermera para que te ayude con la ropa, te tome la presión y la temperatura y te lleve donde esta el ecógrafo"_

_Me sequé las lágrimas y me dispuse a esperar a la enfermera que vendría con la ropa que necesitaba para cambiarme. Llego después de cinco minutos. Me cambie y me dirigió a una sala donde había una gran maquina con una pantalla. La enfermera tomó mi presión y mi temperatura y la anotó en una planilla, luego me hizo sentarme en una camilla ginecológica mientras esperaba al doctor._

"_El doctor vendrá enseguida. Si necesita ir al baño, hay uno por esa puerta." Me indico la enfermera. "Si necesita cualquier cosa, presione este botón." Señalo un gran botón rojo al lado de la camilla y con esto dicho se marchó._

_Y aquí estaba yo, sentada en la camilla con las piernas abiertas, pensando en la reacción de mi Edward cuando se enterara de que al fin estoy embarazada y que no podríamos viajar a Cartagena de Indias como lo habíamos planeado. Pero se que no le importará. Será tan feliz como yo._

"_Muy bien, Bella. Veo que estas preparada para conocer a esta criatura." El doctor se sentó al lado del ecógrafo y tomó un largo aparato el cual lo cubrió con un condón. Me asuste cuando lo vi, pensé que iba a hacer la del gel en el estómago. No quería que me metiera esa cosa… por… ahí. El doctor vio mi preocupación y comenzó a explicarme. "Bella, haremos una ecografía transvaginal, porque el feto es muy pequeño para ser visto con el ultrasonido. Esta es la forma más segura para ver el saco amniótico y quizás, solo quizás tengamos la suerte de ver al pequeñín." _

"_OK. Todo sea por mi bebé." Y me volví a recostar mientras el doctor acercaba su mano con el equipo entre mis piernas y lo situaba en mi entrada. Sentí una presión mientras él introducía el aparato._

"_Ok, Bella. Aquí está. Esto que ves en la pantalla es el saco embrionario." Dijo señalando una cosa que parecía un pequeño óvalo. "Ahora veremos, si está por aquí el pequeñín. ¡Oh! Aquí está… tuvimos suerte." Y me señala el pequeño puntito que esta en la pantalla. Y mi mundo cambió. Lo había confirmado. Mis sospechas eran ciertas y ahora podía sentir esta pequeña parte mi y de Edward creciendo en mi vientre. Mis lágrimas fluían por mi cara sin parar. Jamás había sido tan feliz. Bueno, excepto cuando Edward me dijo que me amaba y cuando los dos dijimos "acepto" en nuestra boda. Pero esto… esto era lo mejor que me podría haber pasado. _

"_Bella, ahora escucharemos los latidos del corazón." Y si, definitivamente, este es el mejor sonido que he escuchado en toda mi existencia. Los latidos del corazón de mi hijo, eran música para mis oídos. "Muy bien, Bella. Todo con este pequeñín está bien. Ahora imprimiremos unas cuantas fotos para que se las puedas mostrar a Edward." Apretó unos cuantos botones y luego saco el aparato de mi interior. "Puedes sentarte y llamaremos a la enfermera para que te lleve de vuelta a mi oficina para darte las indicaciones correspondientes y las medicinas que tendrás que tomar a partir de ahora, para fortalecerte a ti y al bebé." Y con esto dicho se marchó._

_Estaba tan feliz. Edward y yo al fin seriamos padres. Llegó la enfermera y me trajo la ropa que había dejado en la otra habitación. Me sequé las lágrimas y comencé cambiarme. Luego la seguí de regreso a la oficina del doctor que se encontraba escribiendo unas cosas en su computadora._

"_Bien, Bella. Aquí esta la ecografía. Estos son los datos que tenemos hasta ahora. Todo indica que el feto esta en perfectas condiciones. Medidas de acuerdo a lo que deberían ser para las semanas de gestación que tiene. Así que, muchas felicidades. Ahora te haré una receta con los medicamentos que debes tomar todas las mañanas. Te daremos ácido fólico, para fortalecer al bebé, calcio para fortalecer tus huesos para que este pequeño no se coma tus reservas de calcio y también hierro para prevenir la anemia." Y me entregó la receta en conjunto con la primera foto de mi bebé._

"_Ahora tienes que disminuir la actividad física. No te estreses por cosas sin sentido. Come cosas saludables. Sobre todo verduras." Me recomendó el doctor. "Nos estaremos viendo en aproximadamente cuatro semanas más y volveremos a hacer una ecografía. No la misma de ahora. Esta vez ocuparemos la del gel." Me dijo, creo que lo hizo más por la cara de espanto que le di. "Así que, felicidades. Saluda a Edward de mi parte. Y espero volver a verlos a los tres en la próxima visita. Prográmala con mi secretaria._

_Quedé impresionada por esa afirmación. El doctor tenía razón. Ahora éramos Edward, el bebé y yo. _

"_Está bien, Doctor. Nos vemos y gracias." Le tendí mi mano y salí de la oficina. Mi cara de felicidad era inigualable. Estaba tan feliz. Ahora tenía que comunicárselo a Edward, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa y no sabía como hacerlo._

_Fin Flashback _

Así que, aquí estaba ahora. Con los nervios a flor de piel, esperando a mí marido que por cierto estaba un poco retrasado. Espero que no demore tanto, porque no creo que me quiera ver embarazada y enojada. No es una buena combinación y menos aun, si estoy tan nerviosa. Preferí llamarlo por teléfono, quizás tuvo alguna emergencia en el hospital. Me contesto al tercer timbre.

"_Hola, Bella. ¿Está todo bien?_" me dijo Edward con tono preocupado.

"Hola, Edward. Si, no te preocupes. Solo quería saber si demoraras mucho en llegar a casa.

"_No, Bella. Estoy doblando en nuestra calle para llegar a casa. Tuve una pequeña reunión antes de salir y por eso demoré un poco más de lo habitual. Estaré por ahí en unos cinco minutos. Nos vemos. Te amo"_

"Yo también, nos vemos." Y colgué.

Ahora si que estaba nerviosa. Edward entraría por la puerta en cualquier momento. Gracias a Dios, ya estaba todo listo. La cena sobre la mesa y el regalo envuelto en mi habitación. Diablos. Corrí a nuestra habitación y cogí el regalo para Edward que estaba sobre la cama. Baje las escaleras con sumo cuidado porque no quería tropezar debido a mis nervios y mis torpes pies. Cuando llegue al final de la escalera, Edward abrió la puerta principal. Me vio y dejando su maletín sobre la mesita de la entrada, caminó a mi encuentro.

"Hola amor. Que hermosa estas." Me dijo y me abrazó. Levantando una de sus manos a mi barbilla la inclinó hacia atrás y depositó un suave beso en mis labios. Un beso suave, pero que estaba lleno de amor. Amor que solo él puede darme. "¿Estamos celebrando algo especial?" me dijo enarcando una ceja cuando vio lo que estaba preparado en el comedor con nuestra cena ya servida y unas lindas velas rojas encendidas. "Espero que no este muy fría." Pensé.

"Es una sorpresa." Le dije y sonreí. Nos dirigimos al comedor tomados de la mano y nos sentamos a comer. Le pregunté sobre su día. Había tenido un día bastante ligero, tuvo solo una cirugía por la mañana que era bastante simple. Me pregunto sobre mi día. Yo le tuve que inventar que había ido al médico con mi padre ya que supuestamente por ese motivo había tomado el día libre. Si supiera que mi padre estaba sano como un caballo. Sonreí.

Edward no dejaba de mirarme. Tenía un brillo especial en los ojos y eso me decía que él ya lo sabía. Así que tomé una profunda respiración y continué con mi plan. Los nervios me estaban matando.

"Edward. Te han mandado algo del hospital." Le tendí el regalo y él lo tomó con sorpresa en sus ojos. "Llego por la mañana." Le dije y ya no pude comer más. Estaba expectante ante la respuesta que recibiría de parte de él. Una mirada de curiosidad cruzó por sus ojos. Edward abrió el paquete con sumo cuidado y cuando por fin saco el cuadro, su cara fue indescifrable. Miles de emociones cruzaron por sus ojos en tan solo segundos. Sorpresa, alegría, preocupación, pero por sobre todo… Amor.

"Bella, ¿es esto lo que creo que es? Si no es así, es una pésima broma. Pero si no… ¡wow!" me dijo. Solo pude asentir. No podía articular palabra. Tenía un profundo nudo en mi garganta y las lágrimas ya estaban amenazando por desbordar mis ojos.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Edward estaba arrodillado a mi lado, llorando por la emoción, acariciando mi vientre aun plano y solo me decía "gracias" una y otra vez. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz. Ni siquiera cuando se recibió de medico en la universidad. Ni cuando lo promovieron a jefe del área de cardiología en el hospital. Bueno… esto de ahora no tiene comparación, la noticia de un hijo no se compara con todos esos logros, pero no se me ocurría nada más con que compararlo, excepto cuando nos casamos, que creo que ese fue el día mas importante de nuestras vidas, porque por fin compartiríamos las mismas experiencias y estaríamos unidos por siempre. Para toda la eternidad, incluso más allá. Así terminamos nuestros votos.

Luego de unos minutos así, se levanto y comenzó a besarme con tanto amor, un beso cargado de amor, pero con mucha más potencia del que nos dimos en la entrada. Ahora mi felicidad estaba completa. Ahora tenía a mi pequeña parte de Edward y mía creciendo en mi interior y ambos éramos sumamente felices. Este pequeño crecería en un ambiente lleno de amor y felicidad y nosotros nos encargaríamos de dárselo.

"Bella, no sabes lo feliz que me haces. Y esta notica… creo que es la más linda que me haz dado en mucho tiempo." Pero mis hormonas decidieron entrar en acción y me pare de mi asiento indignada por que esta noticia solo fuera linda y no algo más. Edward me miró sin comprender. "Bella, ¿que sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal? Dime algo, por favor mi amor." Me dijo luego de que no le contestara nada. Y comencé a llorar con más fuerza.

"No puedo creer que esta noticia solo fuera linda para ti y no maravillosa como lo fue para mi. Esta es la mejor noticia que hemos recibido en nuestras vida y tu solo la llamas linda." Le dije entre sollozos, llenos de indignación. Edward tenía una mirada llena de sorpresa y preocupación y no comprendía lo que le estaba diciendo. Creo que jamás pensó que le diría tal barbaridad. Pero tenía que comprender que mis hormonas estaban revolucionadas a mil. Así que tomó una profunda respiración. Creo que más para aclarar sus pensamientos y se acercó a mi.

"Bella. Mi vida. Mi amor. No te pongas así. Yo no quise decir eso. Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Esta noticia fue tan maravillosa para mí, como lo fue para ti. Fue hermosa, fue impresionante. He incluso me siento un poco celoso, porque te tendré que compartir con este pequeño." Me dijo acariciando mi pancita y me dedicó esa sonrisa torcida que me vuelve loca y con esto lo perdoné y me arrojé a sus brazos y comencé a besarlo. Estaba tan feliz de que compartiéramos las mismas emociones con respecto a nuestro hijo.

"Lo siento tanto, Edward. Pero mis hormonas están jugándome malas pasadas, y me siento tan sensible. Todo me pone tan emocional" le dije entre sus brazos, aun sollozando. Él comenzó a acariciarme la espalda y darme suaves besos en la cabeza.

"Shh. Mi amor. Lo sé. No te preocupes. Lo entiendo. Ahora más que nunca te tengo que amar y dar mimos. Todo está bien. Ahora que te parece si terminamos de cenar y luego vamos a la cama." Me dijo con una sonrisa picara. Yo me ruboricé avergonzada, y asentí sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. Nunca podré acostumbrarme a ese tipo de insinuaciones, porque sabía a lo que se refería con ir a la cama. Quería celebrar. Sonreí.

"Bueno. Vamos a terminar nuestra cena." Y ahí terminó mi sorpresa. Ahora él lo sabía y ya mis nervios habían desaparecido de mi sistema. Ahora solo teníamos que comunicárselo a nuestras respectivas familias, claro a excepción de Alice, que ya lo sabía. Solo esperaba que no se le haya caído por error la sorpresa. Ya me imaginaba la cara de mis padres ante la noticia. La cara de la pobre Esme y la de Carlisle cuando se enteraran. Estarán tan felices. Su primer nieto. Bueno… también podría ser nieta. La sonrisa de Emmett y la de Rosalie. Eso sería épico.

Edward's POV

Estaba tan feliz. Al fin sería padre. Yo sabía que algo le pasaba. Correr en las mañanas directo al baño nunca había sido su rutina. Más bien era llenarme de besos y eso no lo había estado haciendo últimamente. Y sus cambios de humor y sus llantos inexplicados, me daban para pensar que estaba embarazada, pero no quería decirle eso si con lo sensible que estaba me decía que no y comenzaba a llorar descontroladamente, no sabría como calmarla. Pensaba que tal vez solo eran síntomas de su periodo menstrual que se había retrasado unas semanas. Pero soy médico, por el amor de Dios. Como no fui capaz de ver que mis suposiciones eran ciertas.

Después de haber estado con Bella en nuestra habitación comencé a asimilar toda esta noticia. Al fin nuestro sueño se haría realidad, una pequeña parte de Bella y de mi, estaba creciendo en ella y en unos nueve meses más, tendríamos entre nosotros a un pequeño o pequeña llenando de felicidad nuestras vidas.

Ahora teníamos que contárselo a mis padres y a los de ella. Por lo que me contó, solo se había enterado mi pequeña hermana Alice, que siempre se enteraba de las cosas con tan solo mirarnos. Ella fue la primera que nos dijo, cuando estamos en la secundaria, que acabaríamos juntos, que estábamos enamorados, pero no le creímos, porque en esos tiempos éramos tan solo buenos amigos. Y cuando entramos a la universidad y descubrimos que nos hacíamos falta, comprendimos que ella tenía razón. Siempre la tuvo. Igual tardamos dos años en reconocer nuestros sentimientos y ambos con el mismo temor. Que si nos declarábamos y nuestros sentimientos no eran correspondidos, nuestra amistad acabaría y no podríamos volver a ser los de antes. Pero también temíamos que si no lo hacíamos alguien más nos robaría la oportunidad de estar juntos y amarnos como solo nosotros sabíamos hacerlo. Así que después de una salida al cine que había planeado la loca de mi hermana, con la intención de que por fin declaráramos nuestros sentimientos, se lo dije.

_Flashback_

_Habíamos salido hace cinco minutos del cine en Seattle, después de haber visto una absurda película a cerca de dos tontos que se amaban y no confesaban sus sentimientos por miedo a que terminara lo que habían logrado construir a lo largo de sus vidas… Ok, momento. Esas es nuestra situación, y yo era uno de los idiotas que no quería confesar lo que sentía. Ahora estaba temblando porque hoy le diría lo que sentía por ella y esperaba con ansias que esta declaración terminara tan bien como lo hizo la película. _

"_Bella, Bellita. Creo que tendrás que irte con Edward porque Jasper me ha invitado a comer y me llevaré el porche, porque él no trajo su auto." Le dijo Alice y le guiño un ojo. Yo comencé a reír y Bella se puso de todos los rojos posibles que se pueden encontrar. Siempre le pasaba cuando le ocurría algo vergonzoso y yo lo encontraba lo más adorable que pudiera existir en la vida. Porque yo la amaba y se lo diría esta noche, así arruinara nuestra amistad o no. Ya no soportaba ocultar los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella. Y si no lo hacia pronto ese estúpido de Jacob Black me la robaría. Ya me había preguntado si Bella estaba libre y me había dicho que sentía cosas por ella. Eso hizo que yo me pusiera como loco y por fin me decidiera a declararle mi amor._

_Estaba más que seguro que ella correspondía mis sentimientos. Con tan solo ver la insinuación que le hizo mi hermana al cerrarle un ojo y su sonrojo supe que ella sentía lo mismo por mi. Y mi hermana lo sabía. Estaba completamente seguro de que ella lo había planeado todo. Tan seguro que sé que le dijo a Jasper que no trajera su auto y así Bella tendría que irse conmigo. Mi hermana tenía el grave problema de querer ser cupido y no la culpaba, ella siempre tenía la razón, su ojo del amor y su presentimiento nunca le fallaba. Así fue como unió a Emmett y Rosalie y según nos contó, siguió el mismo presentimiento cuando encontró a su tan amado Jasper _

_Así que me limite a asentir y llevar a Bella a mi auto y antes de llevarla a su casa, la llevaría al prado que encontramos en una de nuestras tantas excursiones al bosque. Ese lugar se había hecho nuestro lugar especial, donde nos contábamos todo, donde gritábamos y llorábamos cuando lo necesitábamos y donde a partir de ahora seria cómplice de nuestro amor. Claro, si en verdad sentíamos lo mismo el uno por el otro. _

_Comencé a manejar. Los nervios me tenían horrible. Aquí todo comenzaba o terminaba para nosotros, solo esperaba que fuera lo primero y no lo ultimo. _

"_Edward, ¿A dónde vamos?" me dijo Bella después de unos minutos. Ella sabía que no nos dirigíamos a su casa. "¿Por qué vamos al prado Edward? ¿Necesitas hablar? ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?" y ahí esta una de las razones de porque la amaba. Siempre se preocupaba por mí. Siempre me escuchaba, sin importar lo absurdo que fuera. Siempre estaba para mí, así como yo lo estaba para ella. _

"_No te preocupes, Bella. No me pasa nada. Estoy bien. Pero necesito decirte algo importante y creo que el lugar perfecto para hacerlo es el prado." Le dije y le di mi mirada tranquilizadora para que viera que todo estaba bien. Aunque ésta estaba mezclada con la mirada de nerviosismo. Espero que no la haya notado. _

"_Ok. Entonces vamos allá." me dijo ella y me sonrió. _

_Cuando llegamos al prado, después de una caminata sumida en silencio, llegamos a ese tranquilo lugar. La dirigí al centro y nos sentamos. Gracias al cielo, no había llovido en por lo menos veinticuatro horas o si no, no podríamos sentarnos. _

"_Muy bien, Edward, que eso tan importante que tienes que decirme." Me dijo una vez acomodados en nuestros lugares._

"_Ok, Bella. Esto necesito decírtelo antes de que algo más pase. He esperado mucho tiempo y si no lo hago ahora, temo perderte para siempre, aunque si lo hago también tengo miedo de perderte." Le dije y me dio una mirada de no saber de que diablos estaba hablando. _

"_Edward, tu sabes que pase lo que pase, siempre seremos amigos, si hay algún problema lo solucionaremos juntos. No te preocupes. Yo siempre estaré para ti. Ahora, por favor, dime lo que te sucede, la preocupación me tiene al borde."_

"_Bella. Lo que te quiero decir es… es… que te amo. Te amo, tanto que temo perderte por sentir esto y que tu no sientas lo mismo. Te amo, desde el primer momento en que te vi el primer día en la secundaria y te ame aun más cuando descubrí que no podía vivir sin ti cuando nos separamos para ir a la universidad. Siento tanto decírtelo ahora y no haberlo dicho antes, pero lo descubrí hace poco tiempo y el miedo de perderte si no correspondías mis sentimientos me impidió decírtelo. Fui un cobarde pero mi mayor miedo era que por esto no podamos volver a ser amigos y…" Bella puso un dedo en mis labios. No dejaba de mirarme y su cara de asombro no la abandonaba. Se quedo callada y yo comencé a preocuparme. Tenía tanto miedo de que saliera corriendo y no volver a verla nunca más. Así que comencé a buscar alguna respuesta en sus ojos. Cuando hicieron contacto con los de ella, descubrí miles de emociones corriendo a una velocidad impresionante. La primera de ellas fue impresión, luego dio paso a la alegría, pero después paso a la preocupación y finalmente después de un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza y de que su mirada se volviera a conectar con la mía, vi esa emoción que yo también sentía… Amor._

"_Oh, Edward. Yo también te amo. No sabes cuanto. Yo también siempre te he amado, y es gracioso, compartíamos los mismos miedos. Yo también temía decirte lo que sentía, si no me correspondías no sabía que hacer. Pero ahora todo eso ha quedado en el pasado, porque tu me amas, yo te amo y nos amaremos por siempre, eso lo sé." Y con esto nuestro ansiado beso llegó. Fue un beso cálido y suave, pero a la vez lleno de amor. Amor que nunca había sentido. Ni siquiera con mi primera novia, Tanya. Lo que sentía por ella solo fue cariño, nunca fue amor, ni siquiera se compara con lo que siento por esta hermosa y valiosa mujer. Lo que siento por ella es lo mas grande que he sentido por nadie. Ella es mi alma gemela. Mi otra mitad. Mi todo._

_Fin Flashback._

"Edward, Edward" me dijo Bella. La mire y sonreí. "¿En que estabas pensando? Te he estado llamando desde hace por lo menos cinco minutos. Y ni siquiera me mirabas. ¿O es que ya no te importo?" y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente. Tendría que armarme de paciencia con esta hermosa mujer embarazada llena de alocadas hormonas que la hacen pensar en cosas tontas y sin sentido. Pero aun así la amo con toda mi alma.

"Shh, Bella. No pienses eso. Me importas más que a mi propia vida y te amo tanto. Por favor, no llores. Es que me estaba recordando cuando al fin reconocimos nuestros sentimientos. Y lo feliz que me sentí cuando supe que tu sentías lo mismo por mi. Por favor, no llores." Le dije y entre sollozos me abrazo y comenzó a besarme.

"Lo. Siento. Tanto. Edward. Te. Amo. Tanto" Me dijo entre cada beso. "Este embarazo saca lo peor de mi. Por favor perdóname." Y volvió a besarme.

"Está bien, amor. Lo entiendo, se que tus hormonas estas revolucionadas. No te preocupes. Ahora que te parece si nos dormimos. Ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que trabajar y tenemos que contárselo a nuestros padres, antes de que Alice se nos adelante. Le sonreí y la volví a besar.

"Buenas noches amor" me dijo Bella.

"Buenas noches mi vida" Y con esto nuestro pequeño problema terminó y nos sumimos en un feliz sueño.

* * *

Notas:

hola queridos lectores

les cuento que este es mi primer fic y jamas pense en hacerlo, porque mi imaginacion es casi nula, pero me he sorprendido a mi misma escribiendo y todo gracias a los tantos fic q he leido y en ninguno he visto q hablan de los antojos o los cambios de humor de las embarazadas.

les cuento que nunca he estado embarazada y me estoy guiando por lo q he leido y he visto en la tele. si hay algun error avisenme, porque no puedo hablar a base de experiencia.

les mando cariños y espero poder subir el capitulo 2 la proxima semana y si es posible el sabado, pero lo dudo.

gracias por leerme =)


	3. capitulo 2: 9 semanas

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo use mi imaginación y divagué un poco en lo que me gustaría que me pasara durante un embarazo. Espero que les guste! =)

_**Capitulo 2: 9 semanas **_

Eran exactamente las ocho de la mañana. Había una tormenta eléctrica afuera, y eso lo sabía porque lleva tumbada sobre mi cama al menos una hora desde el horrible estruendo de un trueno y de paso las horribles nauseas que me estaban atormentando desde ese momento. No quería moverme, no quería respirar, ni siquiera voltearme a ver si Edward aun dormía, porque si lo hacia, tendría que correr hasta el baño y estar ahí por lo menos otra media hora intentando que las malditas arcadas se fueran. Ya no soportaba tener que levantarme cada mañana corriendo al baño para devolver lo poco y nada que podía comer durante la cena. Solo daba gracias que ya faltaba poco para que esto pasara, según me habían dicho Esme y mi mamá, solo eran hasta las doce semanas. Eso es lo que se demorará mi cuerpo en acostumbrarse a este pequeñín. Espero que así sea. Mientras hacia el intento de contener esa desagradable sensación, recordé la mañana siguiente al de la noticia de mi embarazo. Llevaba gran parte del día acurrucada al lado de Edward en la cama. La mañana había sido perfecta. Me había hecho el desayuno y lo terminamos comiendo acostados viendo la tele. Pero como todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, después de la deliciosa comida que había comido, tuve que correr al baño, porque un desagradable olor se había colado por la ventana cuando una brisa entró por ésta.

_Flashback_

_Estaba sentada junto a la tasa del baño intentando frenar las fuertes arcadas que llegaban a mí cada vez que intentaba levantarme. Edward estaba a mi lado sujetando mi pelo y acariciándome la espalda._

"_Vamos pequeño, yo sé que tu amas a mami, no le hagas esto." Le decía al bebé. "Mamá necesita comer, para poder alimentarte a ti, y si no puede contener la comida esta nunca llegará a ti"._

"_Edward, no le digas esas cosas, al bebé. Ni siquiera puede entender lo que le acabas de decir. Mejor prométele a la madre que no volverás a hacer esto, en al menos unos diez años. " Le dije a Edward bastante seria cuando por fin pude sentarme sobre el inodoro. Él me miró con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos. Por lo que me sentí mal en seguida. Yo y mi bocota que no tiene filtro cuando estoy en estas condiciones. "Lo siento Edward. No quise decir eso. Te lo juro que me encantaría tener más hijos. Pero me siento tan mal teniendo que abrazar el inodoro cada mañana que ya no estoy pensando con claridad. Por favor perdóname. Además, si tenemos otro hijo tendremos que practicar mucho tiempo hasta que se siembre la semillita." Le dije picaronamente. _

_Él me sonrió, pero su tristeza aun no desaparecía de sus ojos. _

"_Amor, yo se que te sientes mal. Te juro que si pudiera traspasar ese malestar a mi, lo haría. Pero no puedo, por eso trato de acompañarte en esta situación. Y me encantaría tener otro hijo, pero también te veo tan mal, que no me importaría esperar para tener otro." Y con eso dicho, volví a confirmar que él era el amor de mi vida, y que sin él no podría seguir existiendo. Lágrimas corrían por mi cara. Soportaría cualquier cosa por este hombre, y daría todo de mi para verlo feliz._

"_No sabes cuanto te amo. Gracias por darme ánimos. Yo sé que solo será por unas cuantas semanas más y lo soportare lo mejor posible. Este bebé es nuestro pedacito de amor." Le dije entre sollozos. _

_Fin flashback_

Después de eso nos besamos y volvimos a nuestra habitación. Aun recuerdo lo tierno que fue al hacerme el amor. Sus caricias, sus besos, sus manos acariciando mi estomago. Fue una mañana bastante especial.

"Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?" dijo un Edward somnoliento acercándose a mi. "Tienes cara de no haber podido dormir mucho" me dijo mostrándome esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que tanto lo caracteriza.

"La verdad es que no" le sonreí, aun sin voltearme a verlo. "He despertado a las siete de la mañana por la culpa de la estúpida tormenta de allá fuera, y para colmo me vinieron las nauseas y no he querido moverme desde ese momento. No quiero empezar mi día con una maratón al cuarto de baño"

"Oh, amor, ¿y por que no me has despertado?, te podría haber ayudado en algo."

Y por fin pude voltearme. Edward era mi medicina diaria contra estas terribles sensaciones. Él sabía como aliviar mi dolor y estas nauseas que me aquejaban.

"No quise despertarte. Te veías tan bien durmiendo, que no encontré justo tener que despertarte. Aparte no me quería mover, si lo hacia, comenzaría la misma rutina de siempre." Le dije con una sonrisa en la cara. "Pero no te preocupes, ya no me siento mal. Estoy mucho mejor. Las dos horas que he pasado sin poder moverme han surgido efecto" sonreí. "Este bebé esta entendiendo que no puedo pasar todo la mañana en el inodoro. Creo que desde que le dijiste que tenía que comer y contener mi comida en el estomago, para que él se alimente, ya no me causa tanto malestar. Solo las nauseas y si me quedo muy quieta se van. Solo que tardan un poco más de lo que me gustaría en verdad." Reí.

"Ok, amor. Me alegro de que ya te sientas mejor." Dijo Edward besándome en los labios. "Que te parece si te preparo un delicioso desayuno. Con unos huevos revueltos y tostadas. ¿Con leche o jugo? Además debemos levantarnos pronto, recuerda que hoy tenemos cita con el medico, para poder ver a nuestro pequeño y necesitas alimentarte bien"

"Oh, cierto." Le dije. "Nada de leche para mi, recuerda que no me sienta bien. Prefiero un té." Le sonreí.

"Ok, ya vuelvo" me volvió a besar y se bajo de la cama dirigiéndose a la cocina. Me quedé pasmada como siempre, por la hermosura de este hombre. Tenía el torso desnudo y de sus caderas caía un pantalón de pijama. Creo que jamás me cansaré de tener a este hombre de ensueño a mi lado. Es todo lo que hubiese querido para mi y mucho más. Este hombre era todo un Dios. Sonreí ante la verdad de mis palabras.

Me incorporé, sentándome en la cama. Me dispuse a buscar mis medicamentos, cuando encontré el lindo sonajero que me regaló Esme cuando se enteró que iba a ser abuela. Me había dicho que era el sonajero de Edward. Y por eso, lo ame desde el primer momento que lo vi. Porque representaba a un Edward bebé, uno que no alcance a ver, más allá de las fotos.

_Flashback_

_Tres días después de haberle contado a Edward de mi embarazo, decidimos contárselo a nuestros padres en la casa de Esme y Carlisle, para darles la noticia a todos juntos, ya que la de ellos era más grande. Teníamos que contarles antes de que a la pequeña duende se le escapara la noticia. Aunque ella me había asegurado que no se le había escapado nada cuando me llamó para saber como había salido la sorpresa de Edward. _

_También teníamos que contarle a Emmett, antes de qué se molestara con nosotros por esperar tanto tiempo en decírselo y que para colmo se haya enterado Alice primero que él. No le gustaba que su hermana pequeña se le adelantara tanto en cuanto a las noticias. Él siempre quería ser el primero, porque tenia la escusa para chantajearnos y así pedir favores. Pero es Emmett, quien le podría decir que no, si era tan niño y tan tierno como un oso de peluche. Él no necesitaba hacer el uso del chantaje para conseguir que algunos de nosotros le hiciéramos un favor._

"_Amor, ya estoy lista para ir a casa de tus padres." Le grité a Edward, quien estaba en su estudio, resolviendo unos asuntos del hospital. Yo me encontraba en la sala, comiéndome una deliciosa manzana que me había estado gritando que la comiera desde que puse un pie en la cocina. Y como no quería desperdiciar tal invitación, no dude en comérmela._

"_Ya he terminado. Solo espérame unos minutos más y nos iremos a casa de mis padres." Me gritó él de vuelta. "Necesito terminar de organizar unos papeles y nos marchamos"_

"_¡Está bien! Es solo que ya tengo hambre y la manzana que me he comido no ha logrado quitarme el apetito." Reí._

"_Ya estoy listo amor, vámonos para que este pequeñín y su madre, coman la deliciosa comida que ha preparado mi mamá." Sonrió Edward. _

_Y salimos de nuestra casa. Al fin había llegado el momento de decirles a nuestros padres que serán abuelos. Tomamos el Volvo y nos dirigimos a casa de Esme. Ya todos estaban allá, por lo que decidí llamar a casa para comunicarles que íbamos en camino. Tomé mi celular y llamé a casa. Me contestaron al tercer tono._

"_Familia Cullen, habla el más guapo de los hijos, Emmett, ¿con quien desea hablar?" contestó muy animado mi querido cuñado._

"_Hola, Emmett, habla Bella." Reí. "Solo llamaba para avisarles que Edward y yo vamos en camino, para que le avises al resto de la familia. Por cierto, ¿Qué cocino Esme para el almuerzo?, es que llevo mucha hambre" le dije riendo. Edward me miro por el rabillo del ojo con una mueca de diversión en su rostro, diciéndome "Estas hablando con Emmett, no le puedes decir eso". Yo solo pude encogerme de hombros. _

"_Hermanita," rio Emmett, "no te lo diré hasta que me respondas con total sinceridad" Oh, diablos, a Alice se le calló la sopa con Emmett, ahora si no habrá sorpresa que darle a nuestros padres. "¿Has adquirido un segundo estomago que llenar, que tienes tanta hambre?" dijo él entre risas. _

_¡Oh dios! Solo Emmett puede salir con una idea como esa. Y que poca fe le he tenido a Alice. Si supiera que estaba pensando eso de ella, de seguro me estaría regañando por creer que ella le diría a alguien nuestro secreto. Aunque estoy segura que se lo dijo a Jasper, ellos no se ocultaban nada. Reí. Pensándolo bien, aunque Emmett lo hubiese dicho en broma, tenía razón. ¿Desde cuando él se había vuelto tan perspicaz? Bueno no mucho, ya que lo dijo en broma. _

"_Bella, ¿estas ahí?" dijo después de que no le contestara._

"_Lo siento. Solo tengo hambre, Emmett. Dejémoslo ahí. Porque no querrás saber que tu hermanito me ha tenido haciendo mucho ejercicio esta mañana, y ya sabes, el ejercicio da hambre." Le dije también riendo. Miré a Edward por el rabillo del ojo, el pobre estaba rojo como tomate. Eso hizo que riera con más ganas aun. Le acaricie la pierna y le guiñe un ojo cuando se giró. Él solo movió la cabeza negando con una hermosa sonrisa y volvió sus ojos a la carretera._

"_¡Eh! Yo no quería saber en lo que ocupan sus mañanas ustedes dos, ya no me interesa saber si adquiriste un estomago de más. Solo quería ser gracioso y lo haz arruinado dándome información que no necesito saber del pollerudo y santurrón de mí hermano." Se quejó Emmett._

"_Bueno, tu no quisiste decirme que había preparado de comida Esme, así que con eso lo pagas." Reí. "Pero ya no te preocupes, hemos llegado, así que por favor ábrenos la puerta y prepárate para recibir mi ira." Le dije y reí malvadamente cortando el teléfono cuando estacionamos en la entrada de la mansión Cullen. Edward me enarcó una ceja. Bajó del auto y dio la vuelta para abrir mi puerta. "Siempre tan caballero." Suspiré. Me tendió la mano y me sacó del auto cerrando la puerta por mí. Y nos dirigimos al interior de la casa. Pero antes de que entráramos, se giró para mirarme y acercarme a él. _

"_Me encantas cuando dejas a Emmett con la boca abierta, pero por favor, no le cuentes nuestras intimidades. Ya bastante tenemos con que se lo imagine, para que ahora sepa en verdad lo que hacemos" me susurró en el oído. Yo solo pude ruborizarme, porque el tenía razón, le había dado la base a Emmett para que pudiera molestarnos._

"_Lo siento, Edward. No sé en que estaba pensando. Tienes razón no debería haberle dicho eso a Emmett, pero esto me esta haciendo hablar sin frenos." Le dije señalando mi estomago. _

"_No te preocupes, amor. Yo lo sé." Y con esto, me besó y nos adentramos en la imponente casa._

"_Hola hermanita" dijo un muy divertido Emmett en la entrada guiñándome un ojo. Me sonroje. ¡Diablos! Había revelado información primordial. "Ya han tenido mucha acción, no es necesario basarse tanto." Dijo y soltó una buena carcajada. ¡Oh! ¿Qué he hecho? Me lamente silenciosamente. _

"_Emmett, no nos molestes, mira que hacemos casi lo mismo que haces tu con Rosalie, solo que nosotros lo hacemos ante la ley y ante la iglesia." Le dijo Edward bastante molesto, pero con un poco de diversión. "Yo que tu, aprendería de nosotros, y le pedirías a Rose, que se case contigo, ya va siendo hora que sientes cabeza. ¿No crees?_

"_No te preocupes hermanito, si supieras algunas cosas, no me estarías diciendo esas cosas." Le guiñó un ojo a mi marido. Y ahí comprendí algo sumamente importante. Emmett le estaba insinuando a Edward que ya se había casado con Rosalie o le estaba contando que ya se había comprometido con ella y nosotros ni idea. Habrá que esperar hasta que suelte la sopa. O tendré que preguntarle a Alice. Ella siempre tiene la respuesta y su intuición nunca falla. Sonreí._

"_Ya, ya, chicos. No discutan en la entrada de mi casa." Se oyó la dulce voz de Esme desde la escalera que daba hacia la puerta de entrada. Yo entré prácticamente corriendo a la casa y me abrace a Esme. Ella es como mi segunda mamá. Y siempre la querré como tal. "Hola, Bella. Pero que linda estas. Hoy tienes un brillo especial en los ojos. Buena mañana ¿eh?" me guiñó un ojo y yo me sonroje de inmediato con unos cincuenta tonos diferentes de rojo. Ella solo sonrió. De ahí venia el lado promiscuo de Emmett indudablemente. Reí._

"_Hola, Esme" le sonreí. "Y si, ha sido una excelente mañana. Pero han sido todas así, desde que me case con su hijo. Él hace que todas mis mañanas sean perfectas con tan solo saber que me ama y que no ha cambiado desde la primera vez que nos casamos y comenzamos a vivir juntos" y ahí estaba yo, sollozando en los brazos de Esme, por tener a un marido como mi Edward._

"_Oh, Bella. No llores. Me alegro que te sientas así con Edward. Me hace sentir muy orgullosa de ambos, por mantener vivo el amor" me dirigió una cálida sonrisa y me volvió a abrazar. En eso entró Edward que al verme llorando en brazos de su madre no dudo en ir a abrazarme._

"_¿Qué ha sucedido mamá?" Le preguntó muy afligido mientras me abrazaba._

"_Oh, nada Edward. Es solo cosas de chicas y de alguien que al parecer está muy sensible" le guiñó un ojo y luego me miró. "¿Haz ido al medico? Estas un poco delgada y más pálida de lo habitual. Ósea te ves estupenda, pero un poco delgada para mi gusto." Dijo en ese tono tan maternal y preocupado. _

"_Si, Esme. Estoy bien. Es solo que he estado muy sensible estos últimos días. No te preocupes, ya se me pasará."_

"_Si mamá. No te preocupes. Ya se le pasará. Solo ¿puedes traerle un vaso de agua mientras yo la llevo a la sala? Por favor" le dijo Edward mientras caminábamos. " ¿Qué ha pasado, Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien? En verdad mi mamá tenia razón en cuanto a lo de tu palidez" me dijo Edward una vez solos, sentados en el sofá, tocándome la frente y revisando mi pulso. Esme llegó con el vaso con una deliciosa agua helada y se retiró nuevamente a la cocina. Yo me la tomé en seguida._

"_Si, Edward. Estoy bien. Es solo que ya sabes como están mis hormonas de alocadas y que por cualquier cosa me pongo a llorar." Le dije una vez acabado mi vaso de agua._

"_Y esta vez ¿Por qué estabas llorando?" me preguntó preocupado tomando el vaso de mis manos y depositándolo en la mesita de centro._

"_Si te lo cuento, no me digas nada y solo abrázame para saber que lo que dije era más que cierto, ¿está bien?" él asintió y me miró a los ojos. "Esme me dijo que había tenido una buena mañana, porque vio algún brillo especial en mis ojos, yo le dije que si, pero que habían sido todas mis mañanas especiales desde que nos habíamos casado, porque cada mañana yo se que te amo cada vez mas y se que tu sientes lo mismo por mi." Edward me abrazó fuerte y me dio un beso en los labios, un beso lleno de amor y yo le transmití lo mismo al devolvérselo. Estaba completamente segura de haberle dicho la verdad a Esme. "Ahora, ¿Dónde están todos?" le pregunté después de unos cuantos besos más._

"_Están en la terraza. Ven vamos, que tus padres ya están aquí." Me dijo y me tendió la mano para poder pararme y así dirigirnos a donde estaba el resto de nuestra familia._

_Salimos por uno de los grandes ventanales que tenia la mansión hacia la terraza tomados de la mano y ahí estaban mis padres conversando animadamente con Carlisle y Jasper que se encontraban al lado de la parrilla. ¡Oh dios! ¡Comeremos carne asada! ¡Qué rico! Con solo ver la carne siendo dada vuelta, mi boca se abrió y comencé a babear como una bebé. ¡Oh, que vergüenza! Pero el hambre me estaba matando._

"_Bella" gritó Alice quien estaba al lado de Rosalie, hablando animadamente hasta que me vio y salió corriendo en mi dirección. "Que alegría verte" dijo mientras me abrazaba y hacia que soltara la mano que sostenía la de Edward. "¿Cómo ha estado mi sobrinito o sobrinita?" me preguntó en un susurro para que solo nosotros pudiéramos oírlo. _

"_Ha estado bien. Solo que he estado haciendo maratones matutinas al baño y no he podido alejarme de mis horribles cambios de humor." Le susurré de la misma forma._

"_Hey, ustedes. ¿Qué tanto cuchichean? ¿Es que ya no me quieren?" preguntó una muy dolida Rose. _

"_No Rose. Para nada" le dije abrazándola. "Es solo que Alice…" no sabia que inventarle. "Bueno no importa… pronto sabrás." Y le guiñé un ojo. _

"_Vamos, cuéntame ahora. Soy una de tus mejores amigas. Merezco saber antes que todos." Me miro con el puchero marca Alice Cullen. Yo solo pude mirarla y sonreírle. Me sentía tan mal por ocultarle esto, y más aun cuando me pone esa cara. Pero no quería contarles por separado, quería que fuera una noticia familiar. Además no es mi culpa que Alice sepa las cosas con solo mirarte._

"_Ok, Rose. Te lo diré. Pero no viene al caso. Lo sabrán todos en un par de horas. Estoy…"_

"_Hola, hija. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Todo bien por la casa? ¿Dónde está mi yerno que no lo he visto? " Nos interrumpió mi madre. No sé si por fortuna o por desgracia. Me observó unos instantes y con el ceño fruncido me dijo "Estás más delgada. ¿Estas comiendo adecuadamente? Y estas más pálida. Pero a la vez hermosa. _

"_Hola, mamá. He estado bien. En la casa todo va bien. Y Edward estaba justo al lado mio. No sé donde se metió." Le sonreí a mi madre al responderle sus típicas preguntas del rencuentro. Nunca se cansaba de preguntarme lo mismo cada vez que nos vemos y todas en un tiempo record y sin respirar. "¿Y tu crees que estoy más delgada? Puede ser, me he sentido un poco mal. Nada de que preocuparse." Le dije ante su mirada de madre preocupada "¿Tu como has estado? ¿Cómo está papá?" le pregunté de vuelta intentando cambiar el tema._

"_Yo he estado bien. Haciendo unos cursillos de cocina culinaria, es tan interesante. Deberías hacerlos tú también. De seguro a Edward le gustara que le prepares nuevos platos de comida."_

"_Hola Renée. Que gusto volver a verte" le dijo Edward al salir de la casa junto con Esme y unas deliciosas ensaladas. ¡Oh dios! Moriré de inanición. La besa en la mejilla y sigue su camino a la mesa donde comeremos._

"_Me encanta Edward, siempre tan caballero. No pudiste conseguir a alguien mejor que él." Me dirige una mirada de orgullo. Intento reprimir las lágrimas que quieren asomarse a mis ojos. Malditas hormonas que me ponen sensible. Necesito cambiar de tema. Por lo que le respondo su idea de tomar ese curso de cocina._

"_Mamá." Le digo "No creo que pueda. He estado algo ocupada con el trabajo. Quizás más adelante. No lo sé." sonrío. _

"_Está bien hija. Ahora vamos donde tu padre que se muere por verte. No ha dejado de hablar de ti, en toda la semana. Diciendo que desearía venir a verte. Estaba bastante ansioso" rio mi madre._

_Y nos encaminamos donde estaban los hombres preparando esa deliciosa carne asada. Si ahora estaba así, con apenas 5 semanas, ¿qué será de mi cuando esté más adelantada? Me reí ante la idea. El tiempo lo dirá. Pensé._

"_Hola papá. Hola Carlisle. Hola Jasper." Le dije y saludé a cada uno dándoles un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a cada uno._

"_Hola, Bella." saludaron todos_

"_Pequeña, ¿Cómo has estado? Estas más delgada" otra vez no, pensé. Todos me han dicho lo mismo. Tendré que decirle a Edward que les contemos pronto, ya no lo soportaré una vez más._

"_Si, Bella. Si no fuera por que Emmett nos contó que llamaste para saber que había para comer, creeríamos que ya no comes." Se carcajeo Jasper y de seguida lo hicieron Carlisle y Charlie. _

"_Jasper, creo que te estas juntando mucho con Emmett" le dije mordazmente. "Estoy bien. No se preocupen," intenté sonreírles, pero no pude. Una repentina ira había llegado a mí. _

"_Lo siento Bella. Ya vez que lo humorístico de Emmett a veces se pega." Dijo Carlisle defendiendo a Jasper y creo que también a él. _

"_Está bien. Les dije que no se preocuparan" y en eso llego Edward, tomándome una mano y dándole un suave apretón. Le sonreí._

"_No molesten a mi esposa. No querrán verla enojada." Dijo riendo. Yo lo miré con cara de pocos amigos y dejó de reír. "Lo siento, amor." Y me besó la frente en donde estaba mi ceño fruncido._

"_¿Quieres una cerveza, hijo?" le preguntó Carlisle. Este asintió. Perfecto, eso significa que tendré que conducir yo, menos mal que estoy embarazada y no puedo beber, aunque si Edward bebe es obvio que yo no podre hacerlo, alguien debe manejar de regreso a casa, pensé. "¿Tu, Bella?" me preguntó Carlisle, tendiéndome una. _

"_No, gracias Carlisle. Alguien tiene que conducir de regreso a casa. Y al parecer seré yo" le sonreí. "Además estoy embarazada" dije por lo bajo para que nadie me escuchara, pero al parecer Edward si, porque volvió a apretar mi mano._

"_Señores, pregunta la hermosa mujer que tengo por madre, si ya esta lista la carne. No querrán que mi cuñada este como un ogro por no comer" dijo Emmett al llegar a nuestro lado y guiñándome un ojo. ¡Oh! A veces lo odio, pensé._

"_Si, dile a Esme que la carne ya está lista. Que puede comenzar a preparar los platos." Le dijo Carlisle a Emmett mientras cortaba un poco para ver si aun estaba roja._

"_Oky doky, papi." dijo Emmett, y comenzó a gritar. "¡Mamá! Papá dice que la carne está lista y que ya puedes comenzar a traer los platos."_

"_¡Eh!" dijeron todos a la vez._

"_Para que gritas, si perfectamente puedes ir a decírselo a mamá." Dijo Edward algo molesto._

"_Ah, hermanito, no seas tan gruñón, te saldrán canas antes de tener hijos" rio Emmett._

"_Si, Edward. No querrás que nuestro pequeño vea a su padre lleno de canas." Le seguí la corriente a Emmett y le di un suave apretón a su mano que aun sostenía la mía._

"_Así se habla, Bella." _

"_Chicos, Esme dice que ya pueden llevar la carne a la mesa y que todos laven sus manos y vayan a sentarse" dijo Rose, mirándome de reojo. Creo que se enojo por no alcanzar a contarle, ahora se tendrá que enterar como todo el resto. _

_Una vez lavadas nuestras manos, nos dirigimos a la mesa. Y comenzamos a comer animadamente. El almuerzo estaba delicioso. A los chicos en verdad les había quedado deliciosa la carne y las ensaladas de Esme nunca decepcionaban. Menos mal que no era de mañana, por que no estoy segura de haber podido retener algo de la comida que ingerí ahora. Con Edward habíamos planeado decirles lo de mi embarazo durante la comida. Por lo que cuando me apretó la mano, supe que ya era tiempo de hacerlo._

"_¿Quieres un poco de vino?" me preguntó un poco más fuerte de lo habitual para poder llamar la atención de la familia. Cuando todo estuvo en silencio le respondí._

"_Amor, sabes que no puedo" le dije en el mismo tono a él. Se escuchó un jadeo en la mesa. Esa era nuestra entrada para pararnos y comunicar lo tan ansiado. Edward tomó la palabra_

"_Mamá, papá. Charlie, Renée, hermanos y cuñados. Con Bella tenemos una maravillosa noticia que contarles." Me miró y yo asentí. "Bella esta embarazada. Serán abuelos y tíos" les dijo un muy emocionado Edward. Yo ya no aguantaba las lágrimas y estas comenzaron a rodar por mis ojos._

_Todos quedaron pasmados. Hasta que todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos y fueron a felicitarnos._

"_OH, hijo, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti y por Bella." Dijo Esme abrazándonos a los dos. Seguido por los brazos de Carlisle._

"_Yo también, hijos. Me alegro por ustedes. Y Esme, al fin seremos abuelos." Le dijo al abrazar a Esme que estaba llorando de la felicidad._

"_Hija, Edward, estoy muy feliz por ambos. Al fin su sueño de convertirse en padres se vuelve realidad." Dijo mi madre dándome un beso en la mejilla y abrazándonos a los dos. _

"_Bella, tenía razón." Dijo Emmett riéndose, cuando me abrazó. "Adquiriste un segundo estomago" y todos comenzaron a reír. "Te felicito peque. Ya veras como mi sobrinito tendrá un tío con el cual divertirse." Y dio un paso hacia Edward y le dio uno de esos abrazos del oso que suele dar. "Felicidades hermanito, me alegro por ustedes. _

"_Gracias, Emm." Le respondió Edward a su hermano mayor. _

"_Bella, no me lo contaste." Dijo una muy emocionada Rosalie mientras me abrazaba. "Y yo pensaba que éramos amigas. Solo se lo contaste a Alice y a mi nada._

"_Ya, ya Rose." Dijo Alice. "A mi solo me lo dijo, porque la encontré el otro día afuera de su oficina. Y tú sabes que yo tengo un sexto sentido que todo me lo dice. Además Bella no sabe mentir" rio ella mientras nos abrazaba a ambas con fuerza. "Como alguien tan pequeño tiene tanta fuerza" dije mentalmente._

"_Bueno, tienes razón, felicidades chicos, serán unos padres estupendos," dijo Rose después de terminar nuestro abrazo grupal e irse a los brazos de Emmett. _

"_Si, hermanito, felicidades. Ahora esperemos que sea una niña, para que su linda tía Alice le enseñe el sentido de la moda." Dijo entre risas la pequeña duende. _

"_Hermanita, tú y tu sentido de la moda" dijo Edward rodando los ojos. "Con Bella, solo queremos que nazca sanito y si es hombre o mujer nos da lo mismo, pronto tendrá un hermanito o hermanita para compartir." Le dijo sonriendo y abrazándome por la cintura guiñándome un ojo. _

"_Me alegro por ustedes, chicos. Les deseo lo mejor y para este pequeño o pequeña también, toda la felicidad del mundo. Se lo merecen." Nos dijo Jasper al llegar al lado de Alice y abrazarla. _

"_¿Dónde está papá?" pregunté después de no haberlo visto junto a nosotros._

"_Oh, ya sabes como es tu padre, Bella. Lo iré a buscar. No te preocupes."_

"_No, mamá, iré yo. Por favor continúen con la comida, pronto regresaremos." Y me solté del agarre de Edward quien me miró con cierta preocupación en sus ojos. Le sonreí para que no se preocupara y emprendí rumbo a la casa._

_Lo busque por todos lados y al fin lo vi sentado en el sofá de la sala, perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando a ningún lugar en especial. Cuando llegué a su lado, lo abracé con toda la fuerza que podía y lo miré a sus ojos color chocolate, iguales a los míos. En ellos vi muchas emociones, preocupación, alegría, ¿miedo?, no lo sé. Pero también vi amor._

"_Papá, ¿Qué sucede?" le dije cuando llevábamos unos minutos abrazados. "¿No quieres ser abuelo?"_

"_Oh, Bella, nada de eso." Dijo limpiando la solitaria lágrima que rodaba por mi mejilla. "Estoy muy feliz de ser abuelo, no sabes cuanto." Besó mi frente. "Lo que pasa es que estas creciendo tan rápido, ya pronto serás madre. Has logrado tanto en la vida y no sabes lo orgulloso que me siento de ti. Eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado a tu madre y a mi. Te amo hija." Y volvió a abrazarme con fuerza. Lágrimas desbordaban mis ojos constantemente. No podía decirle nada. El nudo en mi garganta lo impedía, pero tampoco era necesario decir algo, el abrazo que nos dábamos hablaba por los dos, o más bien por los tres, el pequeñín también sentía el amor de su abuelo._

"_Bueno, será mejor que volvamos, se preguntaran donde estamos" dijo mi padre limpiando mis mejillas y besando mi frente. "Serás una gran madre, Bella. Y Edward también. Les deseo lo mejor a ambos." Y besó mi cabeza. "Vamos a fuera." Y nos encaminamos donde estaba el resto de nuestra familia. _

_Fin Flashback_

Después de eso, todo era felicidad en la casa de Esme. Todos se pusieron a hacer planes sobre el bebé. Mamá y Esme comenzaron a darme consejos para sobrellevar un poco mejor las nauseas matutinas y en verdad se los agradecía mucho. Me han ayudado mucho estas últimas semanas.

Emmett decidió que seria su tío divertido y nadie le podía quitar ese lugar, y que él lo defendería de sus padres cuando estos lo castigaran sin postre. Eso me causo un poco de gracia. Rose y Alice si era niña se encargarían de llevarla cada fin de semana de compras y Jasper la cuidaría cuando nosotros quisiéramos salir. Eso también me causo gracia, no imaginaba a Jasper tratando de cambiar pañales. Y bueno, nuestros padres se encargarían de ser esos abuelos consentidores que todo le permitirían para que después nosotros lo corrigiéramos. Ahí fue cuando Esme me regalo el sonajero de Edward. Fue tan dulce. Me gustaría ser una madre como ella y la mía. No sabría que hacer sin ambas.

"¿En que piensas, amor?" dijo Edward cuando volvió con nuestro desayuno, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Traía una bandeja en sus manos. En ella había tostadas, jugo de naranja recién exprimido, fruta picada y dos humeantes tazas de té. ¡Que delicia! "Aquí está el desayuno. Espero que les guste" sonrió y lo dejo sobre la cama, sentándose a mi lado. Me encanta cuando Edward toma en cuenta a nuestro bebé, lo hace tan real.

"Gracias, amor" le dije dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla y así comenzamos nuestro desayuno en la cama.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, nos levantamos y vestimos. Teníamos cita con el doctor dentro de una hora y no podíamos esperar para saber como estaba este pequeño o pequeña. Nos subimos al auto y nos fuimos a la oficina del doctor Bennet.

Llegamos cinco minutos antes de lo previsto. Caminamos tomados de la mano hacia donde estaba la secretaria del doctor. Jane, si mal no recuerdo.

"Hola, Jane" dije después de confirmarlo con el lindo adorno con su nombre en el escritorio. "Soy Isabella Cullen y tengo cita con el doctor Bennet."

"Hola, Señora Cullen, Doctor Cullen" dijo sonriéndole a mi marido. Yo solo pude intentar no reír. No quería comenzar la visita enojada por esto. "El doctor Bennet los está esperando." Y con esto nos dirigimos hacia su oficina. Golpeé suavemente y nos abrió la puerta un muy contento doctor.

"Bella, Edward. Que alegría verlos por aquí." Nos dijo dándonos la mano.

"Hola doctor" dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo. Eso nos causo risas, a menudo nos pasaba eso. Emmett decía que más que marido y mujer parecíamos gemelos.

"Por favor tomen asiento" nos indicó los asientos y él procedió a hacer lo mismo frente al suyo. "Bella, cuéntame. ¿Como te has sentido estas ultimas semanas? ¿Algo nuevo aparte de lo que ya habíamos conversado la cita anterior?

"No, nada nuevo doctor. Solo esas malditas nauseas matutinas y los vómitos que acompañan a estas. Aunque han disminuido un poco. Descubrí que si me quedaba quieta, recostada en la cama, desaparecían luego de una o dos horas. Y luego podía ingerir algo de desayuno y tomar mis pastillas.

"Bueno, Bella. Ya queda poco para que esos malestares se vayan. Igual eso no quiere decir que te van a abandonar el resto del embarazo, pero si van a disminuir considerablemente. Ya no tendrás que correr por las mañanas al baño." Me sonrió cariñosamente. "Y a ti, Edward, ¿Cómo te sentó la noticia?" le dijo mirándolo.

"Fue increíble. Una maravillosa y hermosa noticia. Con Bella estamos muy felices, ya queremos que nazca." Le dijo Edward tomando mi mano y acariciando mis nudillos. Yo solo pude sonreírle. Las emociones ya estaban jugando conmigo.

"Bueno, se les ve muy felices. Ahora que les parece si hacemos la ecografía y vemos como está este pequeñín." Nos dijo y nosotros asentimos emocionados. "Muy bien, llamaré a la enfermera para que te traiga la ropa de cambio, te tome la presión arterial, pulso, temperatura y te lleve a la sala del ecógrafo." Y con esto salió de su oficina.

"Al fin veremos al bebé" dijo Edward emocionado.

"Si, al fin lo veremos." Le sonreí y bese en los labios. Nos separamos cuando sentimos un pequeño golpe en la puerta. "Adelante" dije un poco sonrojada y entró la enfermera con un divertido traje de dos piezas, parecido al que usa Edward cuando tiene que operar y pantuflas.

"Buenos días, Señora Cullen, Doctor Cullen, mi nombre es Ángela, soy una de las enfermeras asistentes del doctor Bennet. Aquí está la ropa de cambio. Vendré por usted en unos minutos para llevarla a la sala del ecógrafo." Dicho esto, salió por la puerta. Edward me ayudo a cambiar mis ropas. Cuando terminamos besó mis labios y luego se puso de cuclillas para besar mi poco pronunciado estomago. Hombre más tierno y maravilloso que él, no voy a poder encontrar. A los cinco minutos entró la enfermera y nos llevo a la sala donde veríamos al bebé. Me senté y comenzó ha tomar mi presión, pulso y temperatura, bajo el críptico ojo de mi marido, que estaba en su papel de padre preocupado y medico. Le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa. "Listo señora Cullen, sus parámetros son normales." Dijo mientras anotaba los datos en la planilla. "Ahora llamare al doctor para que le haga la ecografía. Por favor recuéstese en la camilla. Si necesita algo, por favor no dude en presionar el botón rojo que se encuentra a su lado." Y con esto dicho, salió.

"Tiene una cara agradable, no tan pesada como la enfermera de la ultima vez." Le dije a Edward que estaba revisando mi ficha medica sentado junto a mi.

"Estás bien, amor. Y si, tienes razón, tiene cara de ser simpática. Se nota que le gusta lo que hace. Ojala fueran todas así." Me besó y sonrió. En eso entró el doctor, cargando un tubo de gel en las manos.

"Muy bien tortolos" nos dijo y ambos nos sonrojamos. Él solo pudo reír. "¿Listos para ver a su hijo o hija?" Nos preguntó y ambos asentimos. "Está bien, entonces comencemos. Por favor Bella sube la camisa hasta tus pechos y recuéstate. Edward hay un asiento al lado derecho de Bella. Podrás ver perfectamente desde ese lado." Edward sonrió y se sentó donde le indico el doctor. Tomo mi mano mientras el doctor vertía el gel sobre mi estomago. Estaba frío, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. "Lo siento, se que esta frío." Dijo y me dirigió una mirada de disculpa. Tomo el aparato que estaba conectado al ecógrafo y comenzó a moverlo sobre mis estomago. Movió unos cuando botones mientras lo seguía moviendo sobre mí. Hasta que al fin dio con el objetivo. "Muy bien, chicos, les presento a su primogénito."

Era una pequeña cosita. Muy, muy pequeña. Parecía del tamaño de una uva. Se estaba moviendo, pero eso yo no lo sentía, quizás por lo pequeñín que era. Tendré que esperar un poco más para poder sentirlo. Edward y yo teníamos lágrimas de felicidad por toda la cara. Él se levanto y comenzó a besarme.

"Bella, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy de que lleves a nuestro hijo en tu vientre. Soy muy feliz, gracias. Te amo."

"Yo también te amo, y también estoy agradecida de que me hayas dado una parte de ti para cuidar y amar desde mi vientre." Le dije devolviéndole el beso.

"OK, el pequeño esta bien." Nos interrumpió el doctor. Nosotros sonreímos un poco avergonzados por nuestros arrebatos de personas enamoradas. "Chicos, no se preocupes, esta bien que se demuestren lo mucho que se aman, y me encanta saber que este pequeño crecerá en un lugar lleno de amor. Ojala todas las parejas fueran como ustedes." Nos dijo algo serio. "Ahora, como les decía, el bebé esta bien. Mide aproximadamente 3 centímetros, esta bien en el peso, sigue comiendo así, Bella. Sin exagerar. Recuerda que estas comiendo con dos, no por dos. El bebé ya está tomando forma humana. Si te fijas aquí están sus bracitos, sus piernas" dijo señalando con una flecha en la pantalla." Así que todo está de acuerdo a las semanas de gestación que tienes. Ahora revisaremos su corazón." Los dos asentimos anonadados, por la información que nos daba el doctor sobre nuestro bebé.

Apretó unos cuantos botones y pudimos escuchar los latidos de nuestro bebé. Fuertes y sanos. Edward y yo no podíamos aguantar la felicidad. Estaba segura que para él también fue el sonido más maravilloso que pueda haber escuchado, igual que para mí la primera vez que lo oí.

"Bueno chicos. Hemos terminado. Les pasaré la ecografía en un CD e imprimiremos unas cuantas fotos para el álbum del bebé." Nos sonrió el doctor. Me pasó algo de papel para secar el gel que estaba sobre mi estomago, se levantó de la silla y se fue, dejándonos como los padres más felices que puedan existir.

"Wow" dijo Edward aun con ojos cristalinos por la emoción. "A sido la experiencia más maravillosa que puede existir. Los latidos de nuestro bebé fueron impresionantes."

"Si, amor. Ha sido maravilloso." Le respondí secando una solitaria lágrima que aun rodaba por mi mejilla. "Ahora vámonos a la oficina del doctor, para que podamos marcharnos a casa. Tengo ganas de comer un pastel de chocolate." Le dije lamiéndome los labios. Oh, que rico. Edward se puso a reír.

"Está bien, amor. Te compraré un pastel de chocolate." Dijo aun con risa contenida. Se levanto y me tendió su mano para ayudarme a parar. "Ven, vamos para que nos den las ultimas indicaciones."

Me beso en los labios y en la frente y nos fuimos a la oficina del doctor tomados de la mano, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Una sonrisa que difícilmente se irá de nuestras caras. Éramos completamente felices.

* * *

Notas:

Hola...

Siento no haber podido subir el capitulo el sábado, pero estuve fuera de mi casa dos días y no pude escribir nada.

Pero ya les tengo el capitulo 2

Espero que lo disfruten. Es la novena semana de gestación de Bella y ella y Edward están muy emocionados, al igual que yo, =)

Como siempre, les recuerdo que yo nunca he estado embarazada, por lo que cuando escribo esta historia, lo hago a base de películas y cosas que he leído o he visto con los embarazos de mis primas y amigas. Si me he equivocado en algo, o no parece muy real avísenme, estaré encantada de recibir sujerancias.

Les agradezco todos sus reviews y también a los que leen mi historia anonimamente =)

Les mando muchos cariños y nos vemos en el capitulo 3 que sera la semana 12 y espero hacerlo con el POV de Edward aunque no estoy muy segura =)

Besines a todas!


	4. capitulo 3: 12 semanas

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo use mi vaga y casi nula imaginación y divagué un poco en lo que me gustaría que me pasara durante un embarazo. Espero que les guste! =)

_**Capitulo 3: 12 semanas**_

Edward's POV

Estaba en el hospital revisando el historial medico de un paciente que había sido ingresado en la noche por un paro cardiaco. Los médicos de turno habían logrado estabilizarlo, pero debía ser operado lo más pronto posible. Sus arterias estaban taponadas de grasas y su corazón estaba sufriendo con el gran esfuerzo que realizaba al tratar de transportar sangre al resto de su organismo. Debía operarlo el Doctor Black, pero una llamada de emergencias avisándole de que su mujer estaba aquí para dar a luz, lo había dejado fuera del caso. Por lo que yo debía operar al señor Newton.

Jacob Black era uno de mis mejores médicos y además un muy buen amigo. Habíamos ido juntos a la facultad de medicina en la prestigiosa Universidad de Chicago. Ahí fue donde conoció a Leah Clearwater, su mujer y con la cual ahora serían padres de una niña. A pesar de que cuando nos conocimos, Jake estaba loco por Bella y yo lo odiaba por sentir eso, su vida dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados al cruzarse por primera vez con Leah. Después, con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos. Cuando me casé, él fue uno de mis padrinos y al año siguiente, yo fui el padrino de la suya. Cuando nos graduamos, ambos tomamos caminos diferentes, él y Leah decidieron irse a Florida, ya que le habían ofrecido un puesto de doctor en el Florida Hospital y con Bella decidimos devolvernos a Seattle, estar cerca de nuestros padres y amigos. Además había recibido la invitación para trabajar en el Seattle Hospital y a Bella la habían llamado para editora en una prestigiosa editorial. Luego de dos años, ellos decidieron volver y en el hospital se necesitaba personal, por lo que les dije que se presentaran, ella como enfermera y el como doctor y los contrataron en seguida.

Así que, aquí estaba yo, preparándome para una cirugía, que me tomaría al menos unas ocho o diez horas, por lo que debía llamar a Bella, para que no se preocupara si llegaba tarde a casa, esto del embarazo la pone algo melodramática, y cuando no llego, piensa que he tenido un accidente o algo parecido. Sonreí. Amaba a Bella siendo la esposa loca por la seguridad. Tomé el teléfono de mi taquilla y la llamé a la oficina, eran exactamente las once de la mañana y la cirugía comenzaría dentro de quince minutos, por lo que debía ser rápido. Me contestó su asistente.

"_Editorial La Dama de Rojo, habla Carmen. ¿En que puedo ayudarle?_

"Carmen, habla Edward, necesito hablar con Bella, por favor" le dije un poco apresurado.

"_Hola Edward, te paso en seguida a Bella."_ Dijo cordialmente. _"Por favor, no cortes."_ Se escuchó la molesta música de traspaso de llamada. Por suerte Bella contestó de inmediato.

"_Edward, cariño, ¿Está todo bien?"_ preguntó un poco ansiosa Bella.

"Si, amor, no te preocupes, llamaba para contarte que Leah está en labor de parto."

"_Oh, mi vida, que maravillosa noticia. Espero que salga todo bien. Jake y Leah serán excelentes padres." _

"Si, yo también lo creo." Le dije animadamente. "También te llamaba para decirte que llegaré un poco tarde. Jake me dejo su paciente y tengo una cirugía de ocho o diez horas por delante."

"_Ok, está bien. No te preocupes. Espero que todo salga bien en la operación. Te amo."_ Dijo cambiando su tono de voz a triste.

"Bella, ¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto un poco triste." Le dije algo preocupado.

"_Oh, no Edward, estoy bien. Lo que pasa es que llegó un nuevo escritor con su libro y es algo triste. Creo que me emocione de más, las hormonas aun me siguen poniendo sensible. No te preocupes."_

_Bueno al menos estaba bien._ Pensé

"Bueno, Bella, te dejo. La cirugía comienza dentro de cinco minutos y debo ir a lavarme. Te amo. Cuídate y cuida a nuestro pequeño también. Los extrañaré." Le dije y se escuchó una pequeña risita.

"_Está bien, Edward. Suerte en la operación. Ojala salga todo bien."_ Dijo ella deseándome suerte. _"Nos vemos a la noche"_

"Nos vemos, amor. Cualquier cosa me llamas. Mi secretaria lo hará llegar a quirófano."

"_Ok, te amo." _Una sonrisa involuntaria se formo en mi rostro, al igual que todas las veces que escuchaba a mi mujer decir esas dos simples palabras.

"Yo también." Y colgué. Aun sonreía ya que su tono de voz al decirme _"nos vemos a la noche"_ me sonó a sorpresa, pero lo ignoré, cuando llegara a casa lo averiguaría. Miré la hora en mi celular, y vi que solo tenía tres minutos antes de la cirugía. Debía correr. Cuando llegué ya estaba todo listo, las enfermeras estaban en posición, listas para la operación, los instrumentos ya estaban puestos cerca de la camilla central, solo faltaban, mi cirujano asistente y yo. Me dirigí al cuarto de lavado, el doctor Crowley ya se encontraba ahí.

"Hola, Crowley" lo saludé. "Listo para la operación. Espero no demoremos tanto. Quiero ver a mi mujer antes de que se duerma." Dije esperanzado.

"Si, yo también espero lo mismo. Necesito llegar a casa antes de que Lauren se vaya al aeropuerto. Irá a visitar a sus padres a las vegas." Dijo algo enfadado.

"Supiste lo de Jake" le pregunté mientras escobillaba mis uñas.

"Si, ojala salga todo bien. Veré si puedo pasar a verlos mañana antes de mi turno."

"Si, yo también. Pero traeré a Bella conmigo, por si quiere verlos antes de ir al trabajo." Le dije sonriendo. Estaba completamente seguro que ella querría venir conmigo en la mañana.

Una vez listos, nos fuimos a la sala de operaciones y comenzamos a salvar la vida del señor Newton, que al parecer comía grasas por kilo.

Tardamos nueve horas en hacer el Bypass Coronario. Estaba muerto de cansancio. Con el doctor Crowley le dimos la información a la familia y nos fuimos rápidamente a cambiar. Llamé a Jake para saber como iba todo, pero tenía el teléfono apagado, a lo mejor se le había acabado la batería. Eran las nueve de la noche cuando llegué al estacionamiento del hospital y aun me quedaba otra media hora antes de llegar a casa. Esperaba que no hubiera tanto tráfico. Puse en marcha el auto y me fui.

Cuando llegué a casa, las luces estaban apagadas. Bella seguramente estaba dormida. Últimamente estaba muy cansada. Suspiré. Entré en silencio. Deje mi maletín en la entrada y me fui escaleras arriba. Estaba realmente cansado y tenía mucha hambre pero primero necesitaba ver a Bella. Entré a nuestra habitación y lo que encontré me dejo sin palabras.

Bella estaba sentada en la cama con un lindo conjunto de encaje negro que hacia resaltar un poco su pequeño vientre y mostraba sus lindas y perfectas piernas. La miré de arriba a bajo unas cuantas veces hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Su mirada mostraba amor, lujuria y pasión, pero también nervios y algo de miedo.

Le dedique su sonrisa favorita, esa que lograba que me perdonara o que la convenciera de algo. Ella me sonrió y pude ver cierto relajo en su postura. Me acerqué a ella con pasos lentos, pero seguros, solo para darle un poco de suspenso a la situación. Su mirada nunca me abandonó. Una vez cerca de ella, la levante y le di un tierno beso en los labios.

"Hola" le dije en un suave susurro y la volví a besar, esta vez con más pasión. Con mi lengua tracé su labio inferior para poder entrar en su boca y así desatar aun más lo que se estaba formando en esos momentos. No había sabor más dulce que la boca de Bella. Los besos pasaron de apasionados a necesitados y ya no aguantaba más. Cierta parte de mi anatomía había decido hacer acto de presencia. La empuje con toda la delicadeza del mundo para que su cuerpo descansara en la cama. Me comencé a desabotonar la camisa sin dejar de mirarla. Sus ojos estaban clavados en mi pecho y no dejaba de morderse el labio. Eso me volvía literalmente loco. Me recosté sobre Bella intentando que ningún gramo de mi peso estuviera sobre ella y la volví a besar.

* * *

Hicimos el amor hasta quedar rendidos acostados el uno junto al otro sin dejar de mirarnos. Bella tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera tan especial, que me preguntaba si era por mi o por algo más. Si, lo sé, soy un perfecto ególatra, pero me gusta pensar que mucha de la felicidad que siente Bella es por mí. Por que siempre intento hacerla feliz. Mi vida gira entorno a la felicidad de ella. Si está triste, mi mundo se derrumba, porque no soporto verla llorar. Prefiero verla enojada pero no triste.

"¿En que piensas, amor?" dijo Bella poniendo su dedo indicé en mi ceño fruncido.

"Solo pienso en que estas feliz." Le sonreí. "Y en que haría cualquier cosa por que ese brillo que está en tus ojos en estos momentos permanezca por siembre, aunque mi vida dependa de ello." Y la besé, esta vez con amor y pasión, pero no con la lujuria que nos envolvía minutos atrás.

"Soy feliz, porque tu eres feliz. Si tú no lo eres, yo no lo soy. Te amo tanto" dijo y volvió a unir nuestros labios.

"Somos felices, y en unos meses más tendremos a alguien más con quien compartir esto. Nuestro amor y nuestra alegría." Le dije acariciando su pequeña pancita. Cada vez faltaba menos.

Mi estomago comenzó a rugir. Fue en ese momento que recordé que no había comido nada desde el desayuno exceptuando la barrita de cereal que comí una hora antes de la operación. A demás la reciente actividad física había aumentado mi apetito. Miré el reloj y eran las once de la noche. "_No me haría mal un poco de comida."_ Pensé. Mi estomago volvió a rugir apoyando mi pensamiento.

"Parece que alguien tiene hambre" dijo Bella riendo.

"¿Lo oíste?" dije un poco avergonzado. Ella asintió. "Lo siento, amor, pero no he comido nada contundente desde el desayuno y solo comí una barrita de cereal una hora antes de la operación."

"¡Oh Dios!, Edward, como no lo dijiste antes. Podrías haberme llamado y en vez de tenerte preparado esto, podría haberte dejado comer antes." Dijo un poco sonrojada.

"Bella, no te preocupes. Me ha encantado tu sorpresa." Le dije con una sonrisa ladeada mientras le acariciaba una de sus mejillas que se había vuelto de un intenso color rojo. "Con tal bienvenida, créeme que se me olvido el hambre que traía." Y le guiñe un ojo.

"Ah, Edward no hagas eso que me da vergüenza." dijo apenada.

"Nada de eso, amor. No debes sentir vergüenza. Recuerda que llevamos prácticamente cuatro años de casados y además de todos los años de amistad que tenemos. La vergüenza dejo de ser un problema en nosotros hace mucho tiempo." Y le di un pequeño beso en sus labios y por ultimo en su frente.

"Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que me sienta avergonzada por algunas cosas." Y se levantó de la cama. "Ahora, esposo mio. ¿Qué le parece si su amada esposa y el hijo que lleva dentro le preparan una deliciosa cena?" le dijo mientras se ponía su bata de seda y se dirigía a la cocina.

"Me parece estupendo, amor. Pero que sea algo liviano, ya es muy tarde para comer algo tan pesado." Le grité, mientras me ponía la parte de abajo del pijama.

"Ok. ¿Qué te parecen unos sándwich de pollo?" gritó de vuelta.

"Me encantaría."

Y así los hizo. Cuando bajé, Bella tenía dos sándwich de pollo, servidos en un plato acompañado de un delicioso jugo de naranja. Se sentó a mi lado con un batido de frutilla, que después de ver a la protagonista de una película tomarlo con tantas ganas, se volvió un antojo y tuve que correr al supermercado a comprarlo ya que estaban por cerrar y desde ese día se había vuelto su favorito y no había noche que no lo tomara.

Comenzamos a platicar de la operación que había tenido que hacer y de si había logrado ver o hablar con Jake.

"No, amor. No pude ir a verlo. Salí muy tarde de la operación y lo único en lo que pensé fue en venir a casa antes de que te durmieras. Intenté llamarlo, pero su teléfono estaba apagado." le dije con una mirada de disculpa.

"Oh, bueno. Yo intenté hablar con Jake después de tu llamada, pero no me contesto. Quizás la pequeña Sophie quería salir pronto de su madre y no dejo que papá contestara." Rio. Me encantaba verla reír.

"Pero tengo pensado pasar mañana antes del turno. Si quieres podemos irnos juntos al hospital y los visitamos."

"Me parece estupendo. Así después puedo ir a trabajar. ¿A que hora comienza tu turno?" me dijo antes de que se le escapara un bostezo de su boca y me mirara con ojos somnolientos.

"Mi turno comienza a las nueve." Le sonreí. "Ahora por que no vamos a dormir. Estas agotada y yo también. "

"Está bien." Dijo volviendo a bostezar. Yo sonreí y tomados de las manos, subimos a la habitación.

"Te das cuenta, que cuando tengamos al bebé, no podremos dormir" le dije con cierto tono divertido mientras nos acostábamos abrazados en la cama. "Nuestro hijo no nos dejara dormir y menos hacer las cosas que hicimos hace poco." le guiñé un ojo y le bese la frente.

"Lo sé, pero seremos felices, y tendrá tíos y abuelos que querrán quedarse con él, mientras sus padres se encargan de hacer las tareas." Dijo media dormida entre mis brazos, pero noté una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios aunque no la estuviera mirando. "Lo del sueño, será solo las primeras semanas, hasta que se acostumbre." Y bostezo.

"Si, tienes razón." Y pude sentir su respiración acompasada. Mi dulce Bella había caído rendida a los pies de Morfeo.

Me quedé mirando la nada, pensando en como sería el nacimiento de mi hijo o hija. Como será cuando lo traigamos a casa. ¿Estaremos en verdad días sin dormir?

Ya me imagino intentando hacerlo dormir después de llegar del turno en el hospital, paseándolo, tocándole el piano, dándole su biberón, botándole el aire después de haber estado pegado al pecho de su madre, enseñándole a hablar… Ok, creo que he avanzado mucho. No quiero que crezca tan rápido. Lo quiero disfrutar, no quiero que cuando sea grande me reproche que no estuviera con él. Que cuando me pregunte como era de bebé o lo que hacia, yo le tenga que decir que le pregunte a su madre, por que no lo recuerdo, porque no estuve ahí. Así que hare todo lo que está en mis manos para que eso no suceda, y sé que Bella, no dejará que eso pase, porque no me lo perdonaría nunca. Y yo tampoco.

Con esos pensamientos, me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos temprano, iríamos a visitar a Jake y a Leah y a la pequeña Sophie antes de comenzar con nuestros trabajos. Desayunamos en la cocina y luego de cepillar nuestros dientes, nos dirigimos a nuestros autos. Iríamos por separado, porque Bella después de la visita tenía que ir a trabajar.

Llegamos al estacionamiento casi al mismo tiempo. Me dirigí a su auto y la ayude a salir de el.

"Amor, estas radiante el día de hoy." Le dije guiñándole un ojo. Iba vestida con un lindo vestido azul que le hacía lucir su pequeña pancita, una chaqueta negra y zapatos negros con un poco de tacón. Su pelo estaba suelto y llevaba los pendientes que le regalé en nuestro primer aniversario disfrutando en las Islas Canarias. Definitivamente el embarazo le sentaba muy bien.

"Gracias." Dijo ruborizándose. Como amaba ese color en sus mejillas. "Tu no te ves nada mal." Y me guiñó un ojo.

Sacamos los regalos que le llevábamos a Sophie y a Leah del auto. A la pequeña le compramos una linda ropita de recién nacido y un gran oso de peluche blanco con un globo rosado que decía "_Bienvenida al mundo". _A Leah le compramos un ramo de rosas blancas y azules. Repartimos los regalos para que cada uno llevara uno y así, poder dirigimos tomados de las manos al hospital.

Fuimos al área de maternidad y nos encontramos con un Jake muy sonriente hablando por teléfono.

"… Si, papá. Está todo bien. No te preocupes. Pasaré a buscarte a eso de las once. Nos vemos luego." Y colgó. "Hola, chicos." Dijo y se acercó a abrazarnos. Su mirada brillaba de felicidad, a pesar de tener unas ojeras bajo sus ojos.

"Felicidades, Jake. No sabes cuanto me alegro de que al fin seas padre." Le dijo Bella muy emocionada, mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, el embarazo la tenía demasiado emocional.

"Gracias, Bella. Soy el hombre más feliz que ha pisado la tierra. Creo que pocas veces me he sentido así. Sophie es perfecta. Y su madre… Leah, creo que no puedo amarla más de lo que ya lo hago. Me dio la posibilidad de ser padre." Dijo muy emocionado, pero con una resplandeciente sonrisa en su cara.

"Felicidades, Jake. Estoy muy feliz por ti y por Leah." Le dije dándole esos típicos abrazos de hermanos, ya que Jacob prácticamente lo era.

"Gracias, Edward. Ahora vamos a donde Leah. Me debe estar esperando y estoy seguro que quiere conversar con Bella." Dijo guiándonos hacia la habitación de su esposa.

Entramos en silencio, temiendo despertar a alguna de las dos. La habitación era de tonos claros y en una esquina de la habitación había una mesa con flores y regalos que le habían enviado. Leah estaba sentada en medio de la cama, y junto a ella, una cuna con la pequeña Sophie que dormía plácidamente. Nos acercamos rápidamente a Leah.

"Felicidades, Leah" dijimos Bella y yo al unísono. Nos miramos y sonreímos. Era muy habitual en nosotros hacer eso. También escuché que Leah y Jake reían.

"Gracias, chicos. Me alegra verlos por aquí." Dijo sonriendo mientras nos acercábamos a su cama para abrazarla. "No saben lo feliz que estoy, al fin llegó nuestra bebé. Tenía unas ganas enormes de conocerla. Y es simplemente perfecta." Bella y yo le sonreímos mientras mirábamos a la pequeña bebé.

"Les hemos traído unos obsequios." Dije luego de un minuto, mostrándoles el ramo de flores que llevaba en mis manos en conjunto con el oso de peluche y Bella mostrando la bolsita que contenía la ropita de bebé.

"Oh, gracias. Me encantaron las rosas. El eso es totalmente encantador. Lo pondremos en la repisa que esta en su habitación y la ropita es preciosa." Dijo mientras habría la bolsa que le tendió Bella. "Gracias, chicos. Me fascinaron los obsequios. Jake, cariño ¿puedes llevar esto a la mesita, por favor?"

"Claro, amor." Y tomó las cosas que le pasaba Leah. Yo lo ayudé llevando las rosas.

Bella se acercó a sus cunita y miró embobada a la bebé. Seguramente imaginándose cuando nosotros tengamos a nuestro peque.

Nos acercamos ahí y dejamos los regalos. Había diferentes cosas; biberones, pañales, chupetes, osos de peluche, ropita de bebé e incluso un balón de football americano rosa. Lo miré enarcando una ceja.

"Emmett vino ayer por la tarde con Rose." Dijo y lo comprendí todo, solo mi hermano es capaz de comprarle un balón a una bebé recién nacida. Ahora no me explico como Rose se lo permitió. Comencé a reírme junto a Jake.

"Y definitivamente la ropa de diseñador, es obra y gracia de Alice." Y comenzamos a reírnos más fuerte mientras Jacob asentía. "No sé como Jasper y Rose le permiten hacer eso. Si hasta le regaló un bolso rosado." Y nos seguimos riendo.

"Chicos, despertaran a Sophie" nos gruñó Bella y Leah la acompañó con la mirada. Nosotros nos callamos en seguida.

"Disculpa" dijimos los dos, sintiéndonos unos niños de cinco años siendo regañados por sus madres.

Bella y Leah negaron con la cabeza con expresión divertida. Pero la bebé comenzó a removerse en su cuna y emitió un pequeño llanto. Las chicas cambiaron inmediatamente su semblante y ahora si que nos miraron con furia.

"Bella, ¿puedes tomarla, por favor? Mientras yo me acomodo un poco." Y nos frunció el ceño.

"Claro" dijo ella sonriendo mientras se aplicaba un poco de alcohol gel en sus manos. La tomo en sus brazos y la bebé dejó de llorar. Yo quedé embobado viendo esa imagen y no pude evitar imaginármela tomando a nuestro pequeño con esa delicadeza y amor que solo es capaz de entregar una madre. Ella comenzó a arrullarla balanceándose un poco para crear un suave movimiento mientras le acariciaba su pequeña espalda. Yo no pude resistirlo y me acerque a ellas.

"Te ves maravillosa sosteniendo a un bebé. Ya puedo imaginármelo cuando tengamos a nuestro pequeño junto a nosotros." Le susurré en su oído, obteniendo una sonrisa de parte de ella y un casto beso en los labios.

"Gracias, amor. Yo también quiero que tengamos a nuestro bebé junto a nosotros pronto." Y volvió a darme un beso en los labios.

"¡Eh! Chicos, no hagan eso delante de un bebé. No ven que apenas tiene unas horas." Dijo Jake divertido. Nosotros nos separamos inmediatamente sonrojados.

"No se preocupen, a veces Jake sabe arruinar un momento dulce. Ya me imagino cuando ustedes estén como nosotros." Dijo Leah con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Si, nosotros también." Sonreí. "Pero ya es hora que nos vayamos. Mi turno comienza dentro de diez minutos y Bella debe irse a trabajar, así que por hoy nos retiramos." Y Bella le entregó la bebé a su madre.

"En verdad los felicitamos, Sophie es preciosa. Y ustedes serán unos excelentes padres." Dijo sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Leah, para luego volverse a Jake y también abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla. Se liberó de su abrazó y tomó mi mano. "Nos vemos. Quizá venga hoy después del trabajo o mañana por la mañana antes de que te den el alta."

"Yo de seguro pasaré a la hora de almuerzo si es que no sale algún imprevisto. Que espero que no suceda." y me acerque a darle un abrazo a Leah, y le di un beso en la frente a la bebé. Me acerque a Jake y nos dimos un apretón de manos.

"Los queremos, chicos." Dijo Bella mientras salíamos de la habitación.

"Nos vemos" dije y cerré la puerta. Acompañé a Bella al estacionamiento. Y nos despedimos dándonos un beso en los labios.

"Te amo. Si vengo después del trabajo te aviso" me dijo dándome otro beso en los labios.

"Yo también te amo, Bella. Estaré pendiente de tu llamado." Y le di otro beso.

Nos separamos y se subió a su auto. Le cerré su puerta y puso en marcha el auto. Yo me aleje un poco para que pudiera sacar el auto del espacio y como siempre antes de emprender marcha, bajo la ventanilla y me grito "_Te amo, nos veremos antes de que comiences a extrañarme" _y yo le gritara de vuelta _"Cuida de mis corazones, los he dejado contigo" _

Antes era en singular, pero desde que supimos de su embarazo decidí cambiarlo al plural, ya que en su interior había dos corazones latiendo. Y yo daría todo para que continuara siendo así.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí está el capitulo numero tres.

Chicas, lamento no haber subido antes el capitulo, pero estuve preparando mi examen de titulo y se me hizo imposible ponerme a escribir, aparte de que mi hermano de 4 años se ha estado portando mal y se me es casi imposible sentarme tranquila a escribir. A demás tuve que llevar de nuevo mi netbook al servicio técnico y no me lo entregan hasta el 3 de octubre y el computador donde escribo esta en la pieza de mi mamá.

Pero ya di el examen, me fue muy bien, me saque un 6,4 que en mi país, al menos, es muy bueno y sobre todo en estas cosas =) lo de mi hermano es casi imposible solucionarlo a no ser que lo encierre en algún lado, pero no soy tan mala así que ténganme un poco de paciencia. Y el compu, solo me queda esperar =/

En el capitulo Bella esta usando un vestido, por lo que el link para poder verlo esta en mi perfil =)

Les agradezco todos sus reviews y a los que siguen la historia anónimamente. Estoy siempre pendiente de lo que escriben. Les cuento que apartir del capitulo dos, osea, el anterior xD, los capi tendrán el nombre de las semanas de gestación de Bella, hasta llegar a la semana 38 o 40 que es cuando comienzan a dar a luz la mayoría de las mujeres y luego tengo pensado hacer un cap con la llegada del bebé a la casa viviendo los primeros días y el epilogo. =)

El próximo capitulo intentare subirlo el miércoles o el jueves ya que en mi país se están celebrando las fiestas patrias y tenemos como 10 días libres =) y mi mamá estará en casa para ocuparse del pequeño =)

Nos vemos en el próximo y cuídense.

Panxi =)


End file.
